Somewhere Safe
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: Trent is being abused and tries to deny it. Dr. O. doesn't believe the excuses and rescues him, helping him to heal...CURRENTLY ON HIATUS PENDING REVISIONS... WILL BE BACK SOON! Thank You.
1. Nightmare

Seriously: I do not own or know the power rangers, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME! Consider this my disclaimer.this is fiction, as in NOT TRUE!!! Please read and review. If you got a story you want me to read and review let me know. I will review your story if you review mine!

Chapter 1

Trent was running through the forest. The forest where the one entrance to the ruins was located. He had to get there. Had to get away from his father. Had to. He didn't think he could take anymore from his father. He heard foot steps behind him. He closed his eyes tight and kept running.

He swore that he could hear his father's voice in the darkness following him. Taunting him. He bit his lip until he tasted blood. He wiped his mouth immediately. He didn't want to risk a look over his shoulder. Didn't want to see what was back there following him.

'I have to get away. Have to, I can't let him touch me anymore. It only hurts when he does. He's not nice about it. Must keep going. Once I get to Dr. O. I'll be safe.'

'No! No, Not now, No please, I can't, I just want to be safe. Is that too much to ask?' Trent thought to himself wildly. He felt an hand on his back.

The morpher beeped, drawing him out of his nightmare, with a gasp. He looked around for a moment, before he realized that he wasn't in his room at home. He was out in the middle of the woods. His morpher was still going off. He pressed the button.

"Yeah? You got Trent. What's up?"

"Trent? It's Dr. O. Is everything allright? Your vital signs just spiked and went off the charts. Literally. Trent? Answer me please." Trent wiped his eyes hastily with the back of his hand. Ignoring Dr. O.

'What can I tell him? I can't tell him that my father beats me, or that he's been touching me. I promised my dad, that I wouldn't tell anyone. No one at all.' He took a deep breath and let it out slow hoping that he wouldn't sound upset to Dr. O.

"Dr. O? I just had a nightmare. I think I'm okay. I'm sorry that I woke you, please forgive me." Shivering, he pulled his shirt a little tighter around himself. He Sniffled. The sound did not go unnoticed by Dr. O.

"Nothing to forgive Trent. I was just grading some papers. I had not yet retired for the evening. Trent? Your body temperature is pretty low. and your sniffling. Are you catching a cold? Where are you anyway? Trent?"

Trent burst into tears. He knew he needed to tell someone, but he couldn't. He promised. But it was damned cold where he was and he realized that he didn't know where he was. He took a shuddering breath.

"Dr. O? Really I am fine, It was just a stupid nightmare. I'm ok now. I promise, I just want to go somewhere safe. Please? That's all I want. Somewhere safe."

'Crap, Now I KNOW he's going to dig deeper and push to get some answers, now that I have said that. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? Life would be better if I were able to keep quiet. Oh god, What have I done? Well, wait a minute. Do I even care that I could expose Dad with a few mere words? I don't think I do.' He was so caught up in his ruminations of his stupidity. He failed to realize for a few minutes that Dr. O. was trying to talk to him.

"Trent? Stand by I'm going to come to you. Your vital signs are off the charts worse than before, and you aren't answering my questions. Whatever you do don't turn off your morpher. I'll be right there. Give me about 15 minutes."

Trent curled himself into a tiny ball on the floor of the woods and started shaking violently. He couldn't keep his breathing steady, couldn't remain calm any longer. He took out a razor blade that he kept in his pocket, and made five small cuts on the wrist of his arm, taking as much care as he could not to actually cut the veins. He touched his ribs gingerly. He pulled up his shirt and looked, knew he probably had a couple of broken ribs at least. He drifted into a semi-sleep state, Remembering what had happened, only a mere few hours ago. As it started to rain.

Flashback

"TRENT? WHERE ARE YOU?! GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!"

Trent jumped as soon as he heard his father's booming voice. He threw on his shirt and shoes and ran down the stairs to where his dad was waiting for him.

"Yes Dad? What did you want?" His father grabbed him by the shoulder. Trent forced himself not to fight back. He learned very quickly that his father did not like that. His father was yelling.

"I got a phone call from Mike at work. Said you never showed up like you were supposed to. He was very angry. Wanted his money back, and of course I had to give it back. But now I am taking it out of your ass to make you pay ME back for me losing money on you. Literally. Come here." When Trent has hesitated, his father became enraged and grabbed him, shaking him.

And so his father started hitting him, kicking him. After he tired of that, he forced himself on his son. Trent was finding it harder and harder to not fight back. He closed his eyes during the attack and tried to imagine himself in a safer place. And that was when Dr. Oliver's face came to his mind. Trent knew he would be safe with him. He just had to wait until his father grew tired of beating him, got drunk and passed out, before he dared trying to leave the house. He had it all planned. He would take nothing with him.

End Flashback

Trent sat on the floor of the woods for what seemed like forever, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. Tears were coursing down his face and he had stopped bothering to wipe them away. All in all he thought he probably looked really pitiful. He was so zoned out that he almost didn't hear his morpher beeping.

"Trent? This is Dr. O. Are you still with me Trent? Give me a sign buddy."

Trent found he had no voice, couldn't speak, so he pressed his morpher a couple times letting it beep for Dr. O. to hear. He could hear Dr. O.'s voice telling him calmly that everything would be allright, that whatever had happened he would help him out. Trent didn't move, just sat there in the rain, rocking back and forth, clutching his knees to his chest. His head hurt, his whole body hurt, where he got kicked, his butt hurt, his arm was burning where he had made those cuts. He let out an anguished scream continuing to rock back and forth.

He was sitting there, not moving, when he saw a flashlight bobbing up and down rapidly, as thought whoever was holding it was running fast. Trent didn't care. He was past the point of caring.

"Trent? My god, Are you ok? We can talk about this later, come on, let's get you back to my house. We are a long way from it. Come, I will help you."

Dr. Oliver kept his voice calm and soothing, hoping it would keep Trent calm enough until they got back to his house. It didn't really help. As soon as Dr. O. touched him to help him up, Trent screamed and flinched away, as though expecting another hit. Dr. O. helped Trent out of the woods, to his car, where he had put a giant afghan on the seat for Trent to wrap up in. He was way too cold and clammy for Dr. O.'s taste. He knew that he needed to get Trent into a hot shower, dry clothes, some soup in his stomach and into bed ASAP.

They made it to Dr. O.'s car and he opened the door, and was about to help Trent in when Trent suddenly went limp against him. Dr. O. caught him and put him into the car, buckling the seat around him. He wrapped the quilt around him, and shut the door. He ran around to the other side and got in, started the car, turned the heat on full blast, and hurried home.

When Dr. O. pulled up to his house, he went around to Trents' side and picked him up, seeing as he was unable to rouse him. He carried him into the house and set him on the couch. He checked his pulse, and was rewarded with a strong one. He knew he had to get Trent out of those wet clothes, so he picked up the clothes that he had set aside and brought them over. He started to unbutton Trent's shirt, when Trent started moving his head, mumbling. Dr. O. leaned closer to hear better, thinking he might hear something that could tell him what went wrong tonight.

"No, please, Don't touch me there. It's hurts when you do. Please- don't."

Dr. O. covered his mouth and tried not to cry aloud. If his suspicions were correct, someone was abusing this boy. His heart broke for Trent, he knew it wouldn't be an easy task for him to heal. He took a deep breath and continued to change his clothes, making up his mind to teach Trent some self defense when he was better.

After changing his clothes and putting Trent in the guest room, Dr. O. called Hayley up and canceled their usual breakfast date, told her that Trent would not be in to work the next morning and why. Of course Hayley was concerned and wanted to rush right over, but Dr. O. promised to call her if there were any change at all.

Dr. O. took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. He checked on Trent, found him whimpering and thrashing about on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and started slowly, but firmly rubbing his hand in circles on Trent's back. Within a half hour, Trent was calm and sleeping peacefully.

Dr. O. looked at his watch and saw that it was after midnight. He got a spare blanket and fell into the chair beside the bed. Daylight would be coming soon, and he needed rest. Being in the same room as Trent allowed him to keep an eye on Trent as well. With these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep, determined to protect Trent as much as he could.


	2. Reporting the problem

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 2

The next morning, before Trent opened his eyes, He thought that he has heard Dr. O.'s voice. He concentrated on it. Dr. O. seemed to be whispering. Trent was a bit confused however. He could not Imagine what Dr. O. would be doing in his bedroom. Then he remembered that he was at Dr. O.'s house not his. He could hear snatches of Dr. O.'s conversation.

"I don't know Hayley. Why don't we at least wait until he wakes up before everyone comes running over here to fuss over him ok? He was in bad shape last night and I would like to talk to him about it. If he wants visitors, I will let you all know ok? Thank God it's saturday though. He's in no shape to go to classes, and I doubt he'd fend for himself very well right now. I will talk to you later ok? I have to check on him. Bye."

Trent shuffled around in the bed, trying to sit up a little bit. He stretched under the covers, and realized that he had different clothes on then he had when Dr. O. picked him up last night. He started getting a little scared. Just then, there was a soft knock at the door and the door opened. Dr. O. peeked in and saw Trent was awake. He walked in and smiled.

"Trent. How are you feeling now?" Trent blinked. Dr. O. set a glass of water on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

Trent drank a little water, and pulled the covers higher, not looking Dr. O. in the eye directly. The shame that Trent was feeling, was written all over his face, he was sure. And he didn't want Dr. O. to see it. He smiled briefly.

"Thank you for last Night Dr. O. It really was a stupid nightmare though. You wouldn't happen to have any eggs that I can make some food with would you? I am really hungry. Also you wouldn't happen to know what happened to my other clothes would you?"

Dr. O. looked at Trent. He looked pale and worn out and shaky at best, he doubted that Trent would be able to go home right away, He didn't look as though he could do much of anything. He nodded.

"Trent before you eat, can we talk about last night? I have a few questions, and you said some stuff last after I put you in my car. I'd like it if we could talk about it. I can even move you down into the living room if you like. What do you say?" Trent Nodded.

Dr. O. got a fresh pair of socks from his dresser and gave them to Trent. He helped Trent down the stairs and settled him on the couch. Dr. O. pulled up a chair, rested his feet on the coffee table and looked at Trent.

"Ok I will go first. Trent when I picked you up last night, You passed out as you were about to get into my car. I put you in and drove you back here. I took off your wet clothes, and put dry ones on you, to get you warmer more quickly. I threw them in the washer, because they were muddy, smelled and I figured that they had to be cleaned sometime. I know you are probably upset with me for taking your clothes, But I did what I felt was best at the time." Dr. O. took a deep breath and continued.

"Trent, When I took your clothes off, I noticed you had bruises all over, even on your back. Which is why Later I want to take you to get looked at, at the hospital. You look like you were in a nasty fight. I also noticed that you have some cuts on your arm, that look like they were made with a razor. And the last thing Trent, probably the hardest thing for me to say, Is someone hurting you Trent? Sexually, I mean. Because you said some things last night, while I was switching your clothes before you drifted off to rest. And they have me concerned."

Trent put his head down and willed the tears not to come. He lost the fight. He reached up to wipe them away and felt Dr. O.'s hand under his chin. At first, Trent fought the hand trying to bring his face up, But the hand was firm. He pulled his face up to meet his. Dr. O. had moved to sit next to him on the couch and hugged him tightly.

"Dr. O. I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm scared. I can't. Please just leave it at that." Trent started rocking back and forth. Dr. O could do nothing but hold him while he cried, heart wrenching sobs.

"Dr. O. I feel sick. Like I'm going to throw up." Dr. O. grabbed a basket, but all Trent had were dry heaves. Dr. O. stroked his back gently. At last Trent sat back.

"Dr. O. Have you talked to my dad?" Dr. O. shook his head. Trent nodded.

"That's good, he said something about flying out to some country this morning to check on his investment. Don't call him just yet." Dr. O. nodded.

"Dr. O.? Will you call, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Hayley and tell them to come by later? And the police please? Have the police meet me here? Please?" Dr. O. nodded and picked up the phone.

After placing the needed phone calls, Dr. O. made Trent some toast and orange juice. Trent ate the food to pass the time before the police got there. The others would come over later in the afternoon.

Just then, The Doorbell rang. Dr. O. got up to answer it and looked at Trent, He had stiffened up quite a bit and was clutching the blankets so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He left to answer the door after making sure that Trent would stay put. He opened the door to reveal two police officers standing there.

"Hello Officers."

"Yes Sir, We recieved a phone call for Police assistance at this address from a Dr. Thomas Oliver, in regard to a friend. That you Sir?" Dr. O. nodded.

"Please come in, It's in regard to a student of mine. He's in here."

The police followed Dr. O. into the living room, He asked if he could get water or coffee. They both declined, Dr. O. grabbed a bottled water from the fridge for Trent. They all sat down and looked at Trent expectantly.

"Trent, the police are here like you asked. They want to talk to you. I can leave you alone with them, or stay here for moral support." Trent nodded and settled back against the couch.

"Officers, my name is Trent Mercer, I would like to report an assault on myself." Now that he had said that, Trent knew there was no turning back.

"All right Mr. Mercer, or do you prefer Trent? Go ahead." Trent nodded and took a deep breath, gripping Dr. O.'s hand in a vise grip.

"Dr. Oliver here, is my Science teacher at school. I called him after running away from my father's place. My father has been beating me regularly for about the last year off and on and has been sexually abusing me for about two years."

"Last night, He came home pissed and screamed at me to get downstairs. He yelled at me because I didn't go to someone's house and he had had to give this person their money back. then he said something along the lines of taking it out of my ass because I had lost him money. He started hitting me and kicking me. I have not been to the hospital yet, so I don't know if he broke anything I think he might have broken a few of my ribs, because it really hurts to take deep breaths. I called Dr. O. because I wasn't thinking very clearly last night." He let go of Dr. O.'s hand and buried his face in his hands.

"It's all my fault! If I would have only fought back, Hit him or something. Maybe he wouldn't have tried to continue doing it. I'm disgusting and dirty! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled at Dr. O. when he came over to keep him from hitting himself on the leg.

He vaguely heard the police talking to Dr. O. and felt a little better now that his secret was out, but he was still SO upset at himself. He knew what he would do as soon as he was alone again for a while. Dr. O had to have some razors around this place SOMEWHERE. He was pulled from his thoughts when Dr. O. called his name.

"Trent, The police want you to go to the Hospital to get looked at and get a rape kit done. I'll be there with you." Trent nodded and they walked out of the house and to the car to go get it done.


	3. Telling the team

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 3

A few hours later, Trent was being wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. The doctor had been really nice and patient. He had treated many male victims. He pronounced Trent having 3 busted ribs. He taped them up. He preformed the rape exam and reported his findings to the police who were waiting. Trent bit his lip during the taping. He cried during the rape exam. He couldn't help it, it hurt so much as well as being very uncomfortable. He was embarressed that Dr. O. had been in there, but he wasn't about to do that exam alone. He stood up to get into Dr. O.'s car.

"Easy there Trent. Let us help you." Dr. O. Said helping him into the car. Trent pulled into himself, not speaking, just pulling his jacket tight around himself and sitting on the edge of the seat. Dr. O put the gear in gear and pulled away from the hospital.

"So Trent, I spoke to the police while you were getting dressed and they decided that because you have leveled this charge against your father, that you aren't allowed to go home. They wanted to put you in foster care, and I told them I would keep you until this was straightened out ok?" No Answer. Dr. O. sighed.

"Trent, we are going to go to the mall and pick up some clothes later ok? Right now I think you have a few team mates anxious to see you for themselves and make sure you are all right. I am going on a meditation later if you would like to join me. You need to let your anger out. I can help you."

Trent wiped his face. "Dr. O." He said shakily, "I want to kill my father, hell I even want to kill myself right now. I am not about to talk to a shrink, the last time I did, I ended up in a mental hospital. And I am not going back. So don't even try pulling that card with me. I'm sorry that I am being such an ass, but face it. This is new, unchartered territory that I am in. I'd like to see the others. maybe we can go down to the ruins and wait for them or something I don't want to be alone right now." Dr. O. mentally closed his eyes. He was afraid of this.

"Trent, what you are feeling is perfectly natural. I am not going to make you talk to a shrink just yet. But I am going to make you go on a meditation with me. AND I will be watching you. I know you cut yourself to release the pain. But you are not going to do it while I am here and able to stop you. Nor are you going to do it while living in my house. Let's go, I want some ice cream."

After stopping to get some ice cream, Dr. O. and Trent returned to Dr. O.'s house and went down to the ruins to wait for the others. Trent refused help down the stairs, prefering to try doing it himself. Dr. O. knew it hurt him something terribly, but he respected Trent's Decision. While Trent sat in a chair and watched, Dr. O. got out the mats for the practice session that he was going to have later that evening. Dr. O. had graciously stopped at Trent's house to get some clothes of his and his books and what not for school, so Trent was working on some homework. He had missed Friday's classes because he was in such pain from the Thursday night. So Dr. O. had not only given him the assignment, but was giving an impromptu lecture for Trent.

"Hey Dr. O. Hi Trent. What's going on?" Kira, Conner and Ethan threw out various greetings. After a few minutes of talking, They settled down and were lounging in various spots. Dr. O. looked at Trent, who had his nose buried in his book. He sighed to himself. He nudged Trent's foot and got a dirty look in return.

"Guys, Trent has something he would like to tell you all. Just so you are prepared. Trent do not give dirty looks, It's not nice."

"Prepared for what?" Conner asked. Trent bit his lip hard until he tasted blood. He licked the metallic taste away and looked at the others.

"This is really hard for me to say. But I feel that as my team mates, you all should know. Last night Dr. O. found me in the woods. He called me on the morpher because my vital signs had gone nuts and he was concerned. I had run away from my dad's house. We had a major fight. This morning Dr. O. called the cops, at my request. I made out a complaint against my father for last night. Then I revealed for the last year he had been beating me off and on, and for the last two years he'd been, I can't do this Dr. O. I thought I could and I can't. It's bad enough you were there and heard it, I can't."

Trent started to get up and Dr. O. Put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him gently in the chair.

"Trent. You can do it. I have complete faith in you. They are your friends and need to know so they don't get ambushed later on. I am right here, and I won't let you be alone any longer." Trent closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"For the last year he had been abusing me as well guys. I swore out the complaint, for the beatings and the abuse. It wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for him to beat me, or force himself on me. God I wish I would have killed myself last night. At least I would be free from ALL of this damned pain." Trent got up and started pacing around the ruins, After smacking Dr. O.'s hand away as it tried to restrain him again, not paying attention to anyone else. Dr. O. walked over to Trent and spun him around.

"Dr. O. I really feel tired all of a sudden, Do you mind if I go lay down please?"

Dr. O. nodded and told the others to follow up. Trent got up and painfully made his way up the steps behind Dr. O. The others knew that as soon as Trent was asleep, Dr. O. would tell them everything that Trent felt he could not tell them himself.

After checking to make sure Trent was comfortable, Dr. O. joined the others in the kitchen. Conner, Kira and Ethan had already raided his refridgerator, and sat around the table munching their food. Dr. O. made himself some food as well and sat with them.

"Ok guys, Trent's asleep. I can give you some information that he couldn't. He swore out a complaint against his father. The police have said that he can not go home for now, so he's staying here. His father beat him pretty badly last night. He had to go to the hospital and get looked at. He has 3 broken ribs and some other personal things that I don't feel comfortable giving out. He can tell you if he chooses. He wanted you to know that as his close friends, you will all probably be questioned by the police to see what you can tell them of his relationship with his father. I want you to know I have arranged for you to be talked to together and me be present. You are all minors so they can't talk to you without an adult present."

Dr. O. paused to eat some of his food and let them take in the information. When he finished a mouthful, he sat back in his chair. He knew there was more that he should tell them. But he'd let Trent tell them.

"There's a little more though. When he's feeling better, I am going to teach him some self defense. And he's going to need a sparring partner. Any volunteers?" They all nodded. Dr. O. smiled. They made plans for when he felt better and then the others left for their afternoon plans, promising to check on him later that evening, if they were home. Dr. O. settled down to watch tv in the living room, while keeping an ear open for Trent.

A couple hours later, Dr. O. was awakened by horrible peircing screams. At first he thought it was a nightmare he was having. Then he remembered that Trent was upstairs. He raced upstairs and flung open the guest room door.

Trent was on the bed, mumbling something over and over, rocking back and forth. He was crying, soft, jagged cries. Dr. O. got a basin, a wet washcloth and a glass of water and brought them into the room. He wiped Trent's forehead and slowly he woke up. Dr. O. made plans to do the meditation right then. He smiled at Trent.

"Come on Trent. I am going to do the meditation now instead of later. I want you to join me." Trent nodded and got out of bed.

They made their way downstairs slowly and picked up the bags that Dr. O. had packed. they walked outside for a few minutes, coming to a little area beside a river. Dr. O. set the stuff down and spread a blanket for them. Trent watched curiously. Dr. O. explained.

"Trent, I do simple meditation. I find it is a safer way for me to release my anger than to hit or punch something. Which, I suspect, is exactly what you want to do right now. I think you should give this a try. Before you start, I have to tell you. You may experience visions and/or intense feelings. it is absolutely important that you not ignore or fight them. Let them take you where they want to go. Your inner spirit knows what it's doing. it just needs to be allowed to roam. I am going to leave you here by yourself for your meditation. I will be a few feet away having my own meditation. Remember, it is all right to feel vulnerable, scared and unable to do anything while under the meditation. You have the power to bring yourself out of the meditation anytime you want. Ok?" Trent nodded and sat down. Dr. O. smiled.

"Good. I have included a notebook for you, I want you to write your feelings before the meditation and again after it. This is not optional. It's a good tool to track how you are feeling and doing. I will only look at it if you choose to let me. Otherwise it's private. Good luck. Oh! and one more thing. Nothing can hurt you in your meditation Trent."

Dr. O. walked over to where he was set up and sat down facing away from Trent. Trent picked up the notebook and pen and started writing. After about 20 minutes he looked at Dr. O. and found him still meditating. Trent shrugged to himself and closed his eyes, deciding to give it a shot. So he could at least try it.


	4. Daddy's back

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 4

Trent's first day back at school was hard. He had a doctor's excuse in case he couldn't make it into class on time. His cover story was that he was in a car accident and was very sore. That was why he wasn't moving quickly. He gave the cover story to the others so they didn't accidently contradict his story. He made it into Dr. O's class finally and sat down very slowly. He looked at Dr. O. He had a really upset look on his face. He was about to ask what was going on, when the P.A. system crackled to life.

"Trent Hernandez please report to the Principles' office at once. Trent Hernandez to the office. Thank you."

Trent stood and moved slowly, the class not paying attention because Dr. O. was showing a video about the life cycles. They were taking notes because Dr. O. had assigned a paper due the next day. Trent made it out to the hall and Dr. O. followed him.

"Trent, listen. Your dad is back in town. He got back last night. The police spoke to him this morning. I think this is in regards to him. If you don't feel comfortable, Tell them to page me." Trent nodded and walked down the hall. Before Dr. O. could back in the room, Trent's voice stopped him.

"Dr. O. I just know he's going to want me back. And that he is going to make me pay for telling you and then the police. Dr. O. I don't want to go back. I'd rather kill myself right here, right now, than go back. I can't do it." Dr. O. closed his eyes and nodded.

When he got into the office, he was ushered in immediately. Trent was nervous. He saw the principle, Ms Randall, a couple of lawyer types,who looked really slimy and creepy and-

"Father."

It was only one word, but that was all he felt like saying. His father came towards him, and Trent got up and moved close to the door, shaking his head. He looked at Randall.

"Son, let's go home. And forget all these lies that you have told." His father said, his hand outstretched. Trent shook his head and moved really close to the door.

"Ms. Randall, will you please page Dr. Oliver? I do not feel comfortable in this room alone with my father or those two lawyers." Ms. Randall nodded.

A few minutes later, Dr. O. showed up in the office. He had with him, his own lawyer. They were admitted into the office and everyone sat down. That is, everyone but Trent. He remained standing next to the door, with his hand right by the doorknob, ready to run at a moments notice.

"Trent. Come sit down please. You are safe here I promise. You know I don't lie to you Trent." Dr. O. Pulled him towards the empty chair. He sat down and looked at the floor.

"Trent, I want to hear from you first. Your side of the story." Principle Randall said making notes on a pad of paper. Trent looked up at Dr. O. and then at Principle Randall.

"Ms. Randall, I refuse to go anywhere with my father. I do not feel safe around him anymore and if I am forced to go with him today, I will seriously try to kill myself. I would rather die than be subjected to the pain of getting the crap kicked out of me, being abused by my father, being pimped out by him. And that's exactly what you do, you bastard. I have endured it for two years because you told me that no one would believe me, that everyone would say oh, better call the shrink. Well I am not talking to a shrink so don't even think about it."

Trent took a couple deep breaths to steady himself. He looked at Principle Randall. "Since I have been staying with Dr. O. I have had less nightmares, gotten more sleep, been less afraid of who might be creeping into my room and have been doing better in school. I think my teachers will testify to that. I will run away if you force me to go home with him. I contacted the police and made out a complaint about my father."

Trent looked back down at the floor, and bit his thumb. Something that he used to do with he was frightened. He was trying so hard not to cry, that at first he didn't hear anyone talking to him. He jumped a mile high when Dr. O. put his hand on Trent's back.

"Trent, we want to talk things over alone ok? Why don't you go back to class.You and I can talk later on allright? " Trent shook his head.

"No I want to hear all of it. I want to hear what father has to say in his defense. It is my right. I deserve to know." Dr. O. shook his head. Principle Randall spoke up.

"Trent, It really would be better if you went back to class and tried to relax. As of right now, you aren't going home with your father since you have this open complaint against him, I can't give permission for him to take you."

Trent nodded and stood up. He walked out. Dr. O. excused himself for a moment to have a private word with Trent and followed him out.

"Yeah Dr. O.? What's up?" Dr. O. looked at him.

"Empty your pockets Trent. I want to make sure that you don't have a razor with you, with which to duck into the bathroom and use."

Trent rolled his eyes and did as requested. Dr. O. was satisfied and nodded. "I will meet you in my office after your last class, you can spend study hall helping me organize my office, I figured that would be preferable to sitting and doing nothing. Besides you will be doing homework when we go home later anyway. I gotta get back. Get going to class."

Trent went on his way, and Dr. O. went back to the office to continue talking to Randall and Trent's father.

A few hours later, there was a knock on Dr. O.'s office door.

"Come in." Trent opened the door.

"Dr. O.? I'm here. What do you want me to organize first?"

Dr. O. Smiled. "Trent, sit, relax for a few minutes. I want to talk to you about what all we discussed today after you left. Ok?"

Trent nodded and helped himself to a can of coke from Dr. O.'s little fridge.

"Trent. You are staying with me at least for a while. This may end up going to court. And I know you are not going to want to hear this, but you need to speak to a shrink. I know you don't want to. But I found someone that you can trust. And who will listen to you. He's agreed to meet you where you want, where ever you are comfortable. He's an old friend of mine."

"Dr. O. I just want to go home, I mean your home, Our home, I mean, DAMNIT!" He set the can on the desk with a thump, and started running his fingers over his wrist. he started rocking back and forth. Dr. O. dropped his papers on the desk and pulled his chair close to Trent's. He took Trent's hands and held them tightly.

"Trent, calm down, calm down. You are safe in this office right now. I am calling Jason and having him meet us at my place right now. You need to talk to him."

Dr. O. turned away and called Jason. Jason said that he was on his way and would be there in a half hour. Dr. O. turned back to Trent, to find him, looking considerably calmer but still visibly upset. Dr. O. contacted the others and told them what was going on. They promised they would stand by and wait for Dr. O. to contact them before coming over. Dr. O. ushered Trent out of the office and into his car.

An hour later, Jason knocked on Dr. O.'s door.

"Hey Jason, it's good to see you. I don't know where Trent is, He bolted out of the car when he got back. I suspect that he went to where we meditated the other day. He's really messed up. I believe he's going through withdrawal from the cutting he's been doing."

They talked for a few more minutes before Dr. O. showed Jason where he thought Trent was. Sure enough, Trent was out there, knees drawn up to his chest. rocking back and forth slowly. They walked up to him.

"Trent, this is Jason. The guy I was telling you about. He can help you if you let him." Trent nodded and rocked back and forth again. Dr. O. started to leave as Jason sat down across from Trent.

"Dr. O. please don't go. Please." Dr. O. looked at Jason, Jason jerked his head telling him to go. Dr. O. nodded and turned away.

"Trent. My name is Jason. I am a friend of Dr. O.'s I will not hurt you. I am here to help you. Dr. O. can not stay because this needs to be you and I talking. You can not always use him as a buffer. Ok? How about you try talking to me first ok?" Trent nodded, scooting a little further away. Jason nodded.

"Now we are getting somewhere. What do you want to talk about?" Trent looked confused.

"Oh! That's my approach. I don't dive right into the painful memories. I like to try to build trust first. It's important to trust your therapist first, before talking about the pain. Ok?" Trent nodded.

"Ok Trent, Are you ready to begin?" Trent bit his lip and nodded.

"I don't know if I will be able to tell you much of anything today. I just want it all to go away. I don't want to think about the abuse. I don't want to re-tell it countless times. Is that all right?"

Jason nodded. "For now, yeah, we will have to talk about it in time though. Are you ready Trent?"

"Yeah I guess."


	5. Court

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 5

A couple weeks later, Dr. O. was making some breakfast while Trent woke up and showered. Neither of them were going to go to school that day. They were getting cleaned and dressed up to go to Court. A few days after Jason and Trent met for the first time, Dr. O. was served with a court apperance date. This would determine where Trent would live. Trent had spent several days in his room, depressed because of this. His father was calling constantly asking him to come home. He had said that if he came home, he would forget all these lies that Trent was telling, and that he would stop being an ass to his son. Trent wasn't buying it.

Jason and Trent had worked a lot of days together trying to get him ready for Court. Trent was still reluctant to talk about the abuse alot of the time. Jason had not gotten many details out of him. He would be in court as well, to testify on Trent's behalf. Trent was sitting on his bed, when Dr. O. walked in.

"Here Trent. You need to eat something. Today is a big day. You need your strength." Trent pushed the plate away.

"No thank you Dr. O. I'm not very hungry right now. I just want to be left alone." he turned away and ignored Dr. O. Eventually Dr. O. left the room, leaving the food on the desk. Trent nibbled a little bit of the food while he finished getting dressed. He had just combed his hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He expected it to be Dr. O.. The person who stepped through was not Dr. O.

"Conner? What are you doing here? You realize Dr. O. and I are going to court today." Conner bounced onto Trent's bed.

"Yeah I know man, Why do you think I'm here and dressed up? Kira and Ethan are downstairs talking to Dr. O. We are going with you. We are not about to let you walk this path alone. You are my friend. And my team mate. I care what happens to you." Trent smiled.

"Thanks Conner. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a big softie. I'm scared if you really want to know. I am scared that the judge is going to sit there is his stupid, little chair and say that I need to return to my father. I don't want to go back there. I like being here with Dr. O. I have been doing better in school, because I trust Dr. O and I know that he is not going to hurt me."

After a few more minutes of the two of them talking, Dr. O. yelled up the stairs to Trent and Conner.

"Hey guys, It's time to get going. Trent needs to be there a little early. Follow us into town."

The others left and Dr, O. and Trent got into Dr. O.'s car and started on their way. After a few minutes of driving, Trent turned toward Dr. O.

"Dr. O.?"

"Yes Trent?"

Trent fidgeted in his seat. "I just wanted to say thanks. You know. For helping me out. You could have just left me in the woods that night. I would have eventually found my own way out. But I am really glad that you did find me and help me out. I appreciate you taking me in and giving me a temporary place to stay, so I would not have to live in fear anylonger. I know I treated you like dirt a few times with my temper tantrums. And I am really, really sorry for that."

Dr. O. smiled. "I know Trent. I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. You are my team mate, not just my student. I care about you, Conner, Ethan and Kira. And I know you have had a rough time of it. And if the court goes in our favor today, I put in for guardian of you until you turn 19. which is like 3 years. I don't want you to have to live in fear anymore either."

Trent remained quiet he was thoroughly touched though. He didn't think Dr. O. would go as far as put in for guardianship of him. He really liked the idea though.

The rest of the drive to the courthouse was silent. When they got there. They saw the others and Jason waiting for them. Trent got out and leaned against the car. he waved at Dr. O. to go on and stood there. Afraid to move.

"Hey Trent, Are you ready to do this?" Jason nudged him. Trent kept his face away from him. Jason passed him a kleenex discretely.

"Thanks man, and no I'm not. Is my father going to be there?" Jason sighed.

"Trent we went over this. There will be you, me, Dr. O. Kira, Conner, Ethan, the judge, your father and the lawyers. A couple other of your teachers will be there as well. Trent, Do you need a couple minutes for a cry?" Trent shot him a look of gratitude along with a dirty look and the middle finger.

Jason walked away and Trent had his little cry. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose. He straightened up and ran to catch up with the others who were walking to the courthouse. He fell in step beside Jason and walked proudly into the courtroom.

When they got there, Trent's Lawyer, Jack Thompson, was there and waved.

"Hello everyone. Trent, you get to sit up here with me. Dr.Oliver and everyone else must sit in the gallery. I know how much you want to sit with your friends. Right now though, I want to have a word with your therapist. ok?" Jason and Jack walked off to talk while Trent sat in the gallery with everyone else until it was time to begin.

"Jason, Just how stable is Trent right now? Is he able to get on the stand?" Jack asked.

Jason sighed."He's moderately emotionally stable right now, If that's what you mean. I don't think it would hurt him to get up and testify, though you have to watch him closely. He might not be able to take much. Especially if he's cross examined by his father's Lawyers. I have been working with him, but I don't think everything has sunk in just yet. He might end up blowing up if pushed too far." Jack nodded.

They made their way back to the group just as the Judge came in. Trent took his place next to Jack.

"All rise. This court is now in session. The honorable Pamela Starns presiding." The judge sat.

"You may be seated. Mr. Thompson, are you ready to proceed with your first witness?" Jack stood up.

"Yes, your honor, I am." The judge nodded.

"Call your first witness." Jack stood up.

"Your honor, I call Dr. Thomas Oliver to the stand."

Dr. O. stood and made his way to the stand. After being sworn in, he sat down. Jack approached the stand.

"Dr. Oliver, you are Trent's science teacher, is that correct?"

"Yes I am Sir. I have him in my science class in the morning." Jack nodded, consulting his legal pad.

"Will you describe for the court, the events that took place on the evening of September 15th please Dr. Oliver." Dr. O. nodded.

"I got a panicked phone call from Trent around 9:30pm that night. He only told me that he had run away from home. I could hear the distress in his voice, so I went looking for him, after asking him repeatedly what was wrong and if he was allright and recieving no answer from him. I found him in the woods a few miles from my house. He was wet, dirty, disheveled and cold. I took him to my house so he could rest, until we could talk the next morning." Dr. O. licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"I helped him change his clothes because he could barely move on his own. I saw he had bruises all over his rib cage area. He was pretty much out of it, so he was talking and mumbling not making sense. Some of the things he had said though, concerned me, so I asked him the next morning about them, in front of the police, and that was when he revealed that his father had been beating him for the past 2 years and abusing him for the last year." Jack nodded.

"Allright. would you please describe Trent before you found him that night to how he is today."

"When I first met Trent, he struck me as a spoiled rich kid, almost stuck up, as though he didn't care about school work. But as the days went on, I realized that he was desperate for people that would accept him. He was often falling asleep in my class, a few other teachers complained that he was doing the same in their classes. Ever since that night I found him in the woods, he's slept better, been doing better in class he's brought his grades up. The other teachers has been telling me how much better he is in class. How he's not a discipline problem anymore, and seemed very interested in the material. Now he's a joy to have in my class."

Jack nodded. "No more questions. Your witness."

The other lawyer, Mr. Park stood. "Dr. Oliver, isn't it true that Trent is only making this stuff up because he is angry at his father, and not because he was abused?"

"No, He's not making this up." Mr. Park snorted.

"Isn't it true then, that you and Trent are involved with each other and you beat him up because you were jealous that he wasn't moving in with you?!" Dr. O. blinked and then laughed.

"Absolutely not. I am his science teacher and his Martial Arts instructor,as well as the fact that he has no where else to live since the police don't think it's safe that he go home right now. That's the extent of our so called relationship. Nothing more."

Mr. Park, frustrated at not having put a dent in Dr. O. dismissed him and waited for the next witness.

This continued with the next few witnesses. At last it was Jason's turn. Jack stood up.

"Your Honor, I call Dr. Jason Starr to the stand."

Jason stood and made his way to the stand. He sat down after being sworn in.

"Dr. Starr. You examined Trent Hernandez did you not?"

Jason replied that he had. "What is your opinion of him?"

"Upon talking with Trent, I have concluded that he suffers from PTSD as a result of repeatedly being beaten and abused by his father. PTSD in layman's terms is Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is characterized by any of the following. Reliving the event, Avoiding reminders of the event, Becoming numb, Feeling emotionally tense, Difficulty sleeping, Outbursts of anger or irritability, Difficulty concentrating, Constantly fearing for your safety, Becoming overly startled when someone surprises you, Physical pain with no apparent cause, Feelings of shame, despair, or hopelessness, Difficulty controlling emotions, Relationship problems or withdrawal from relationships, Impulsive or self-destructive behavior, and Changed beliefs or changed personality."

Jason took a deep breath and continued. "Trent presents with several of these symptoms. Therefore I believe that he suffers from PTSD."

Jack nodded and looked up at Jason. "Thank you Dr. Starr. Your witness." He sat down and Mr. Park stood up.

"Dr. Starr, isn't it true that Trent is an emotionally disturbed young man who needs to be institutionalized for his own safety, after confiding in you that he had repeatedly attacked his father and NOT the other way around?"

"No Sir, Trent is emotionally disturbed because his father has been abusing him and beating him. He does not need to be institutionalized, because I feel that he is no longer a threat to anyone. All he requires is therapy to come to terms with what has happened to him."

Mr. Park dismissed the witness and waited for Trent to be called. Jack stood up.

"Your honor, at this time, I would like to call Trent Hernandez to the stand." Trent took a couple deep breaths and made his way to the stand. Jack walked over to him.

"Trent, I know this will be difficult for you but I need you to answer a few questions for me. Ok?" Trent nodded.

"Yes Sir, I will try my best." Jack nodded.

"Now Trent, in your own words, I would like you to describe what took place on the night of September 15th. If you will."

Trent took another deep breath and nodded."I called Dr. Oliver after running away from my father's place. My father has been beating me regularly for about the last year off and on and has been sexually abusing me for about two years." That night, He came home pissed and screamed at me to get downstairs. He yelled at me because I didn't go to someone's house and he had had to give this person their money back. then he said something along the lines of taking it out of my ass,excuse my french please, your honor, because I had lost him money. He started hitting me and kicking me. I went to the hospital after talking to the police because I thought he might have broken something I was not sure. I had called Dr. O. because I wasn't thinking very clearly that night." He buried his face in his hands.

"I feel as though it's all my fault. I tried to be a good son for him, polite and everything that he wanted. But obviously I couldn't be. Ever since Dr. Oliver found me in the woods, and took me in, I have been sleeping better, because I am not staying up all night, every night terrified of who is going to come in my door, or what they will do to me. I have been doing my homework more often, every single night, because Dr. Oliver checks my assignments with my teachers and makes me do my homework at the table every night."

Jack smiled. "Now Trent, how would you feel if the court were to go in your favor and give guardianship to Dr. Oliver?"

Trent's face lit up." I would love it. Dr. Oliver is an awesome teacher, who actually cared enough about what happens to me to ask me what was going on in the first place. He's been teaching me some self defense and teaching me more stuff about Dinosaurs." Trent chattered on for a few more minutes, before stopping. Jack nodded.

"And if your father were to retain custody and you had to go back to him today?" Trent looked down at his hands and then back at Jack.

"I would probably die, because killing myself would be preferable to living with him again and feeling as though I am in constant fear for my safety. Your Honor, It's not that I am completely far gone, It's just I like living with Dr. Oliver. Since I started hanging around him more often, I have not been cutting myself, which, when I lived with my father, I did so to escape some of the pain that I was feeling physically. At least, cutting was something I was in control of."

Jack sat down and Mr. Park stood. He smirked at Trent.

"Trent, why would you come here to Court today and swear on the bible to tell the truth yet lie? Isn't it true that your father never hit you, never touched you? What do you hope to gain by lying?"

Trent smirked right back. "I don't expect to gain a thing by lying, which is why I am not lying. My father has beaten me repeatedly, he has touched me repeatedly. Again, I gain nothing by lying, I gain everything by telling the truth. What he gains from this is having his dirty little secret exposed to everyone and what he loses is me. I don't care how much money he throws at charities or schools. Throwing your money around doesn't entitle you to abuse your son. It doesn't entitle you to try making this go away with the threat of taking away my inheritance. You were supposed to be my father, Dr. Oliver has been more of a father to me then you have EVER been to me."

Trent took a couple deep breaths to calm down and relaxed some. Mr. Park tried many times to rile Trent to make him lose it on the stand.

The Judge turned to Trent. "Young man, is there anything else at all that you wish to say to me before I pass judgement?" Trent nodded.

"Just that, your honor, I hope that when I leave here I can go home with Dr. Oliver. I feel safe around him. I have no reason to be afraid. If you send me back to my father, I will more than likely run away because I don't feel safe around him anymore. Thank you."

"All right young man, you may step down. This court will reconvene in 2 hours, at which time I will render my verdict. Go get some lunch people." She banged her gavel and everyone stood up.

"Trent. I am proud of you." Trent turned around to face Dr. Oliver. He hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Dr. O. I couldn't have gotten this far without you." They all went to get some food. While the rest of them ate, Trent stared out the window.

"Earth to Trent. Trent, Come in for a landing." Ethan laughed at Trent's confused look.

"Sorry man, What?" Ethan pointed to the food.

"You going to eat that or just let it sit? We have to be going soon." Trent picked at his food. He stood up. Get it to go for me Dr. O. I just want to be alone right now." He walked out of the restaurant and sat on the hood of Dr. O.'s car.

"I thought I might find you out here. Although I thought the beach would have been a better bet. Want to talk about it?"

"Jason please back off for now all right? I want to process everything. Ok? Please?" Trent gave him a pleading look. Jason relented.

"I'm sorry Trent. I'm just used to asking you questions and you answering most of them. Come on, We gotta be getting back anyway."

They got back to the courtroom and took their seats.Trent sat in the Gallery with the others. They could all tell that Trent was shaking pretty badly. Dr. O. was whispering in his ear and Trent was nodding. When the Judge came back, Trent shakily made his way to sit next to Jack, who looked calm and confident. He faced forward.

"Allright. I have made my decision. First let me say. I am a strong believer in parents' rights. I believe that children should be with their parents. What I do not believe is that children should be living with their abusers. There fore, I am ruling that Trent Hernandez be released to the Custody of Dr. Thomas Oliver and his petition to be the boys Guardian until he turns 21 be granted. Furthermore, I am ordering Mr. Hernandez to undergo treatment for his crime. We will revisit this case in 6 months. At that time, if you can demonstrate that you have made progress Sir, I will consider supervised visits with Trent. Until such time I am issing an order of protection for Trent and Dr. Oliver. You are not to come within 500 yards of either them or their home or their school."

Jack stood." Your Honor, we request that the boy be allowed to go to his father's residence and clean out his room of his possessions." The judge nodded.

"Agreed. And I am ordering the defendent not be near the home when he does so. We are ajourned."

When she banged her Gavel. Trent fell to the floor passed out.


	6. The start to healing

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 6

Trent Moaned softly. He blinked as he tried to turn his head. On one side of him he could see Dr. O. The other side he could see Jason. Jason was shaking his head as he took Trent's pulse. Dr. O. just gripped Trent's hand. He could hear words that made no sense to him. Words like Psychosis, break and danger to himself. He tried to move, but it felt as though he were glued to the floor.

"Is he ok?" Kira.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Conner.

"Hey I think he's coming to a little bit." Ethan.

Trent groaned again and tried to sit up. He felt a pair of hands restraining him. He fought against them.

"No, Trent. stay down. You need to go to the hospital. You cracked your head open pretty good. Conner call an ambulance. Kira go out with Conner and wait for it. Ethan stay here and help us."

'No! I have to get up. I can't let my father continue to abuse me. He must be stopped.' Dr. O.'s words were not registering in his mind. He continued to fight against the hands.

Trent, curled into the fetal position. His head hurt so badly. He could hear all of this buzzing around him. And he tried desperately not to succumb to it. He started to shake. He could hear someone shouting.

"He's seizing. Quick move him over here! Get something in his mouth so he doesn't bite his tongue." Trent gave a tiny squeek and succumbed to the darkness around him.

A few hours later, Trent awoke to an empty room. He rustled around in the bed. He sat up slowly, testing himself to see if he could sit up with no support. He shook his head slowly. He looked around.

'Man, what happened? Last thing I remember is the judge reading the verdict. Man, my stomach is killing me. I am so glad that I am not going home with father. I feel safer now at least. My ribs feel better now. Maybe soon, I can start training with Dr. O. That would be awesome.' Trent grimaced as he shook his head slowly.

'I wonder who will be the first to come in here and find me awake. My money is on Conner. ONLY because he wanders the halls too much."

"Trent? You're awake?" Oh wow!! Dr. O. come quick! He's awake! He's awake!" Conner yelled, running back into the hall.

'And there goes my peace.' Trent thought to himself wryly. He could hear quickly approaching feet. He turned his head toward the door to see Dr. O. and the others standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"Dr. O. Why am I here? Hey guys."

Dr. O. took his hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Trent. You passed out after the judge read the verdict. You cracked your head open pretty good. Jason here says that all the stress may have contributed to what's known as a psychotic break. The hospital is trying to put you in the nuthouse. Jason is doing with he can to keep that from happening. But they are going to send in their own Shrink to talk to you."

Trent grimaced. The doctor walked into the room. "Good afternoon Young Man. It's about time you woke, you gave us all quite a scare. I am releasing you. You need to go home, eat something, instead of starving yourself, yes I know you have been starving yourself, and get a good night's sleep. Do you understand?"

Trent nodded." Yes Sir. I can really go home?" The Doctor nodded.

Trent burst into tears. Dr. O. held him tight against his chest with the others crowding around as well."I know Trent, I know. Come on, let's go home. Everyone over to my place, for a pow-wow."

A couple hours later, everyone was over at Dr. O.'s place. Trent was sitting quietly on the window seat that had become his spot, lost in his own thoughts, when Jason sat next to him, and pushed a plate of food at him. Trent pushed it away. "I am not really hungry for that right now. I was thinking some toast or something light like that, along with some juice."

He got up, made himself some toast and poured some juice. He sat at the table and ate while watching out the window, at Dr. O. and the others practicing their martial arts. He got a wistful look on his face.

"Why so pensive Trent?" Jason asked sitting down next to him. He followed Trent's line of vision.

"I know you want to be out there Trent. But you can't not right now. You just got out of the hospital. You need to eat something and go to bed. Trent?" Trent ignored him, got up, and walked out the door. He walked down past where they were practicing and walked to where he and Dr. O. meditated constantly. He kneeled down.

"I just want my life back. That's all I want. All I need!" He threw his head back and screamed a blood-curdling scream.

After he screamed, He felt a little better, so he tried to meditate, but found he was unable to settle down enough to meditate. He tried everythnig. Finally he settled on just sitting there.

As he sat there, Trent thought about the sequence of events that had led him to this point in his life. He lay back on the blanket and tried desperately not to cry. He hurt so much. In his mind, and in his heart. He felt so dirty inside. He picked up a razor from his pocket, turning it over in his hands. He thought about how easy it would be to just die. He felt different this time though. Almost as if he knew he wanted to die, yet, he knew it was wrong to have the razor in his possession. He set the razor before him on the blanket and picked up his notebook. After writing for a few minutes, he assumed the position for meditating and closed his eyes.

He opened his heart, mind, soul and body completely. And let his spirit wander. He started to feel a little better than he had in weeks.

'Wow, Dr. O. wasn't kidding when he said this would help a little bit.'

After several minutes, Trent opened his eyes to find dusk approaching. He stood, gathered his stuff and made his way back to the house. He needed to talk to everyone. He saw everyone's cars were still in the drive. He walked into the house to find everyone clustered around the table. They looked up.

"I was starting to get a little worried Trent. Did you have a good meditation?" Dr. O. asked, leaning back in his chair, eating a cookie. Trent nodded. He ran up to use the bathroom and get something from his sock drawer. He came downstairs and took a seat across from Dr. O.

"Dr. O. There's something I want to discuss with all of you. I feel you all need to know." Dr. O. nodded.

"I had a meditation, I think I may have connected with my animal spirit. Anyway, I had some answers that I had been searching for, for a long time come to me. Dr. O. I can only hope that you are not too angry with me." Trent bit his lip and slid a box over to Dr. O. Inside lay four razors, including the one that Trent had had in his pocket. Trent kept his gaze on the table. Dr. O. cleared his throat.

"Trent, have you been cutting again? I want a straight answer." Trent shook his head.

"No, and I can say that with an honest heart, Dr. O. Jason, we need to talk some more tomorrow, that is, if you are free." Jason nodded.

Dr. O. cleared his throat again, but Trent refused to look up. "Trent I am not angry with you. I AM disappointed however. I thought that you had tossed them away. It never occurred to me to ask. If I am angry with anyone, it is myself."

Trent took the napkin that Kira had passed him and wiped his eyes. He got up and refused to look at anyone. He turned and walked out the door. When he hit the porch, he started running.

"Trent! Come back here!" He heard someone yell. He just ran harder and faster. He ran to where he had meditated earlier and stopped. Then kept running for a little further. Once there, he stopped and threw himself to his knees.

' I am no good. Dr. O. is pissed at me. The team is pissed, hell, Jason probably is as well. I might as well be dead.'

He sat at the base of the tree, not caring anymore. He flinched when someone knelt in front of him.

"Go away. I'm dirty." The hands grabbed him and pulled him close. Trent fought against it. Pounding on the chest, pushing away. He finally gave in and fell against the chest, crying. The hands smoothed his hair down.

"Trent. I am so sorry. Come on, this has been a very emotional day for both of us. Let's get you into bed. You are exhausted and so am I. The others left for the night Jason, is bedding down on the couch. Come on, let me help you."

Dr. O. and Trent made their way to the house slowly. When there, Trent went straight up to bed, not bothering to shower or anything. He shut the door and lay across the bed, falling asleep Immediately.


	7. A snag in healing

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 7

"Trent Hernandez, please report to the office. Trent Hernandez to the office. Thank you." Trent looked up at the P.A. system and then at Dr. O. Dr. O. looked at him.

"I didn't do it Dr. O. I swear! Perfectly innocent boy over here!" Trent pasted an angelic expression on his face. Dr. O. cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the door without a word. Trent sighed and walked up to the office.

When he got there, He was ushered in without waiting. He seemed a little confused by that. He shrugged it off and Knocked on the principles door.

"Come in!" He opened the door. There in the office sat Ms. Randall, the school psychologist and his father's attorney, Mr. Park.

"Ah, Trent, there you are. Please come in and close the door." Trent closed the door. Mr. Park cleared his throat.

"Trent, I have something to tell you. It is of utmost importance that you know. Is there someone that can be with you right now?" The school psychologist, Mr. Kirks, asked sitting down next to Trent. Trent pulled away and stood up.

"I can page Dr. Oliver for you. He is the boys guardian. He should be here." She turned away and paged Dr. O. Trent was confused. Was he in some sort of trouble that everyone else knew about but he didn't? He looked at Ms. Randall.

"Ms. Randall, What is going on? Did I do something wrong?" Trent started to panic. Mr. Kirks took him by the arm. Trent shook him off and gave him a dirty look. There was a knock. Trent opened it.

"Dr. O., They won't tell me whatever it was I did. They just sit around this office with somber looks on their faces." Dr. O. looked grim. He looked at Trent.

"Trent, please wait outside for me. I want to talk to them privately. We will call you in if we need you." Trent nodded and walked outside to wait.

A few minutes later, The Psychologist stuck his head out the door. "Trent we are ready for you now. Please come back." Trent got up and walked into the office, sitting down next to Dr. O., who looked a little upset. Dr. O. turned towards Trent.

"Trent. There's been an accident." Trent looked at him weirdly. Dr. O. continued

"Trent, your father passed away early this morning from a heart attack." Trent just sat there. Mr. Kirks came over and took Trent's arm.

"Come on son, let's go to my office and talk about this." Trent yanked away from him. He cast pleading eyes at Dr. O.

"Dr. O. Please tell me it's not true that this is all some kind of trick. Please." Tears were starting to cascade down Trent's face. Dr. O. threw an arm around Trent's shoulders.

"Trent it is true. Your father has passed on. You are not alone though. I am here for you, and so is Jason, Kira, Conner and Ethan." Trent threw Dr. O.'s arm off his shoulder. He stood up.

"You are lying. Why are you lying to me?!" He pushed Dr. O. away from him. Mr. Kirks grabbed his arm.

"DON'T touch me! Dr. O., PLEASE! It's not true. IT CAN'T BE! Please tell me it's not true. Please, I'm begging you. Please." Dr. O. picked up his cell phone and called Jason.

"Jase, it's Tommy. We have a situation. Meet me up at the school. Come straight to the office. 20 minutes." He put the phone back into his pocket. He took hold of Trent's arm and pulled him down in the chair again. Trent resisted a little bit. He sat down quietly.

"Trent, Please believe me. I didn't want it to be true anymore than you did. I am so sorry Trent. SSsshh" Dr. O. made soothing sounds, trying to calm Trent down. Trent sobbed into Dr, O.'s jacket. Mr. Park who had been quiet until now, cleared his throat again. He took a sealed envelope out of his briefcase. He handed it to Dr. O.

"Trent, Dr. Oliver, I am sorry for your loss. When you feel up to it Trent. I would like to meet with both of you to discuss arrangements for the funeral and the reading of your father's will. At a more appropriate time of course." He left the office, and Dr. O. set the envelope on the desk. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Randall said tiredly. The student volunteer poked her head in nervously.

"There is a Dr. Starr here to see Dr. Oliver and Trent, Ms. Randall. He insists that he is expected. " Ms. Randall nodded.

"Send him in." The girl nodded and stepped back. A young man came in and nodded.

"Tommy, Trent. What's going on?" Dr. O. stood up.

"Thanks for coming. Trent's obviously upset. He just found out his father is dead." Jason mouthed the word 'shit' and took a seat next to Trent.

"Trent." Was all he said. Trent threw himself into Jason's waiting arms.

"I can't do this. I can't! I am supposed to plan his funeral and hear the reading of his will. I can't do this Jason. I think I'm going to be sick." Jason gently leaned him over the wastebasket and kept a hand supporting his back. Trent leaned over the waste basket, throwing up everything that he had eaten. Which was a lot. Dr. O. returned with some wet napkins.

Jason whispered something to Dr. O. and he nodded. Dr. O. took Jason's place. Jason opened up his bag, and retrieved a vial and a needle. He eyed Trent, and filled the syringe. He moved over to Trent.

"Trent, you are going to feel a little sting. You are way too upset and you need to calm down right now ok? I am going to give you a shot of Valium. You've had it before." Trent shook his head.

"No please Jason, don't do this to me. Please. I can calm down." He started to struggle. Dr. O. grabbed hold of him and held him tight. Jason swabbed Trent's arm and plunged the needle in.

"No, Damnit, no, You promised Jason. You promised me. You-"

The drug took effect almost immediately. Trent slumped down in the seat, breathing deeply. Jason took his pulse.

"His pulse in good. He needs to go home and get into bed. Tommy. I'm going to take him back to your house." Dr. O. agreed and helped Jason take Trent out to Jason's car. He promised to bring Trent's stuff home with him after school. They parted ways.

After his last class, Dr. O. had a planning period, but he arranged to leave early to be home for Trent After he had helped Jason take Trent out to the car, He arranged for Trent to be absent from a week. He also arranged to take a week off as well. He was just walking out of the office, When Conner, Ethan and Kira came running up.

"Dr. O. ! We JUST heard about Trent's dad, Is there anything we can do? How are you doing?" Kira asked walking with him. They talked for a few minutes and Dr. O. promised to let them know what was going on with Trent and the funeral. Then he hopped into he car and headed home.

When he got back there. He hurried into the house, toting his and Trent's stuff. He saw Jason sitting at the table writing in a couple charts. He shut the door.

"How-"

"He's fine, _dad _Don't worry I have been checking on him every 15 minutes. Have not heard a peep out of him since I brought him back. He's been sleeping peacefully. You on the other hand, look like shit and need to sleep. So go shower and sleep because you stink. I can stay here awhile."

Dr. O. shook his head. "I'll nap later. I need to make this as easy on Trent as possible. I need to call around to area funeral homes and start making the arrangements."

Jason threw a folder at him. "All ready did it Tommy, now come on, You have been running yourself ragged and it needs to stop. Don't make me use valium. Because you know I will. And you know I can take you."

Dr. O. flipped him off and sat down at the table. He put his head down on the table and gave a huge sigh. Jason poured a cup of strong coffee and set it before Dr. O. Dr. O looked up at Jason. He looked on the verge of losing it. Jason smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You look like you could use a long session of meditation. A really long session of meditation. You want to go? I can keep an eye on Trent. Please Tommy, Let me help you. You will be no good to Trent if you run yourself down before the funeral, and he will NEED you that day. Go meditate and then take a hot shower and take a nap all right? I am here for as long as you need me."

Dr. O. nodded and went upstairs to change and check on Trent for himself. Once he was satisfied, he came downstairs and walked out the door. He had been neglecting meditation for sometime. He needed to do this. He decided that he would take a run first to clear his mind and go from there. With that, he headed down the road jogging.


	8. The Letter

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 8

Three days later, in the pouring rain,Trent walked away from the gravesite. He got into the limo and went to his father's house for the reception after after the funeral. He left his sunglasses on the entire time, never once taking them off. He wasn't able to make himself give the eulogy, so Dr. O. gave it. He looked out the window and sighed.

Trent, Is there anything that I can do for you to make your load just a little bit lighter?" Trent turned toward Ethan.

"No, But thank you Ethan, I just, I need time to process this, I just- that is- I want my daddy." Trent broke down crying.

Everyone in the limo was surprised. Through everything that had happened, Trent had never once broken down and cried for his father.He had kept away from his father instead, with good reason, but now, that didn't seem to matter. Dr. O. comforted Trent, while he cried.

The limo pulled up to his father's house and stopped. Trent and the others got out and went in. While Conner, Ethan, Kira and Jason went to mingle, Dr. O. and Trent met with Mr. Park in the study to go over his father's will.

"Now Trent, your father instructed that I was to give you the letter when he passed on. I have done that. Moving onto the matter of the will. Trent, your father left everything to you. His cars, the houses, the business, the jet, all of his personal belongings, as well as his personal fortune. You have to meet with his accountant to go over everything, but Trent, your father was worth over five hundred million dollars." When he said that, Trent got up and went over to the picture window. He turned back to Mr. Park.

"I don't know what to do with all of this. He had so much stuff. I have yet to even read the letter. Can I table this until next week, please? I need some time." Mr. Park nodded and stood. He shook Trent's hand, told him to call if he needed anything, then he left. Trent sighed deeply and turned to Dr. O.

Dr. O.? What am I going to do? I have all these questions and no answers." He opened the door and together they went down and joined everyone else.

Later, after everyoe else had left, Trent went around locking the windows and doors. He met Dr. O. and Jason in the kitchen, where they packed what was left of the food into the car. and left, after locking the front door. Trent was silent the whole ride back to Dr. O's. house, not uttering one peep. When they got there, Trent helped put everything away, then looked at Dr. O.

"Dr. O. What did you do with the letter? May I have it please?"

"I put it on your desk. Would you like some company while you read it? Trent shook his head vigorously.

"No, thank you, this is something I must do alone." He turned away and went to his room. He took the letter off his desk, just where it was placed, and sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear Trent:_

_Hello. If you are reading this letter, I guess that means I am dead. I'm sorry. There are a few things I want to clear up. First, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to, but that was the way I was raised. I learned it was an acceptable way of life. I always said that I would never treat my children that way, but I did and I know that no amount of words, gestures of good faith, or money will ever make for it. The only things that I regret are that I hurt you so deeply and I had not nearly enough time to make it up to you. I can not say I am sorry enough times. It took a lot of courage to do what you did. Which brings to the next thing. The money. As you know I had a lot of it and you probably don't know what to do with it. Therefore, I am making a few suggestions. First off, Finish high school and go to college. I set aside the money for that in a bank account for you. Second, get help for what I put you through. Please don't end up like me, Drunk and alone. I chased your mother away because I was hurting and it got worse when she died. I know you probably don't remember her, but I have lots of photo albums with pictures of her in them. Third, What you do with the jet, the cars and both houses is up to you. My suggestion, sell them and start over in a home without the painful memories. Tell Dr. Oliver, thank you for taking care of you, when I so obviously couldn't. And the last thing, Trent, before I seal this and give it to Mr. Park, I love you son. I know that I never said it enough when you were around, and I really wish that I would have had a better relationship with you, but I can not do anything over. I have to go now Trent, I have something to do before I go to Court. I love you son, I will wait for you in heaven, when you get here. _

_Love, _

_You father_

_Anton_

Trent set the letter aside and pulled on one of his father's sweaters, that he had taken from the house, and smelled his cologne.He smiled sadly and started to make plans for his future. He reached over to turn on the radio, and there was a song just starting. The first line caught Trent's attention.

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
with just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
and you were there for me  
And remember, Please remember me

Please remember, please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
And we were wild and free  
Then remember, please remember me

And how we laughed and how we smiled  
And how this world was yours and mine  
and how no dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ran so fast, we ran so free  
I had you and you had me

As the song ended, Trent curled up on his bed and started crying. A couple hours later, there was a knock at Trent's bedroom door.

"Come in." Dr. O. and Jason came in, threw Trent's stuff on the floor and sat down in the chair by the desk and on the bed. Jason studied Trent. He looked worn out, and pale. He smiled.

"How are you doing Trent? Did you get a chance to read that letter?" Trent nodded and settled against his pillows, ready for a talk. Just then the doorbell rang, Dr. O. excused himself to answer it.

"I think I am doing all right Jason, I have so many questions, so many things that I have to take care of, I don't know what I am going to do now. I didn't expect to become an orphan at such a young age. Is it wrong for me to think that if I had only hung in there a little longer, I wouldn't have had to inconvienence Dr. O.? I have to get some storage containers, pack up dad's house here, and then go to the place in Florida and clean it out, put it on the market. I think I will keep the place in Aspen. I don't know where to begin. It would be better if I had had a brother or sister to help me by dividing these tasks up."

Trent pulled his pillow from behind him and hugged it to his chest. Jason was about to answer, when there was the clatter of several feet on the steps.

"Hey Trent. How are you doing?" the rest of the team came into the room and sat down. Dr. O. came in with a bucket of pop and glasses with ice.

"Trent, I was thinking about what you were saying about having all this stuff to do and no one to share the responsibility. You have someone that can share the responsibility. You have me, Jason, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Hayley. If we draw up a list of what you need done, we can help you get it done in at least half the stress to you. What do you say?" Trent shrugged.

"I was thinking about hiring a crew to clean out the house in Florida but I don't know what is in the house. If you guys want to go to florida and help pack it up, I will pay you all. I mean it, Don't think you will change my mind Dr. O. This is something I want to do."

Dr. O. nodded. "Then Trent, take the money you would pay me, and put it into an account to fund a place for victims for Sexual Abuse to recieve help. Jason can help you with that, He's a doctor. I think the money would be better for that."

The others nodded. Trent wiped his eyes and hugged them all. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. I need to make flight arrangements to go down to Florida. Anyone want to help me? And tell me how many people are flying with me?"

They all piled on top of Trent, laughing and punching gently. Trent knew this was where he was meant to be.

Song used in this chapter is "Please Remember" By LeAnne Rimes


	9. A talk with Dr O

Somewhere Safe

Chapter 9

A month later, Trent and Dr. O. were back in the swing of school. Report cards had come out, and Dr. O. was taking Trent out to dinner to celebrate. He had gotten straight A's. Trent had practically busted his office door down in excitment. Dr. O. had been really proud of him.

"Dr. O. why do you get to choose where we eat? I mean aren't we celebrating MY report card? So shouldn't I be the one who gets to pick?" Dr. O. looked at him.

"Nope. My treat, my choice. So hush, or I will turn this car around and there will be no ice cream for anyone!" They both laughed at that.

The time had seemed to fly by. After Trent had read that letter after his father had passed on, He cleaned out the houses in Florida and Reefside, decided to lease the one in Reefside to a group of girls going to college nearby that wanted to live off campus, and the one in Florida, he turned it into offices for the new project. He took Dr. O,'s suggestion and started a place for teens to get help dealing with abuse of all kinds. He took a trip to Aspen and cleaned out the house there, and then hired a decorater to redo it. He decided to keep it, for a place to vacation and when he graduated high school he decided that he was going to live there and go to school at Colorado State University. Dr. O approved of this plan, though he thought the place was a little too big for just one person. Trent put him off, saying he would cross that bridge when he got to it.

Trent was so deep in thought, that he failed to realize that Dr. O. had stopped the car and was getting out. He smirked at him. Together they headed in to the restaurant to eat. While they ate, They discussed their plans for Thanksgiving.

"What do you usually do Dr. O. Dad and I used to not really celebrate it." Dr. O nodded.

"I usually visited with my parents and some aunts and uncles. But the last couple years, I have been alone, my parents passed on, and I moved away from the rest of the family. I was an only child. What do you say to the two of us having a little Thanksgiving dinner at the house? We can get a little turkey and make a couple of side dishes,we can invite Jason and the rest of the team." Trent nodded.

"I'd like that. Maybe we can also go help out at this place that I have been hanging out at." Dr. O. cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask you about that. You have been keeping away from the house for a while, and you have been closed off, not really hanging out with anyone from the team. You have been keeping up at Hayley's and with your school work. So that's why I have not said anything, but since you mentioned it, I'm curious."

Trent laughed." Dr. O. I took a suggestion from Jason and started sort of volunteering at this place outside of town, that houses children that have been taken away from their families because of abuse. Some of the kids are about as bad as I was, some are worse, some better. I can relate to them. Remember when I disappeared on Halloween? You had plans with Hayley and I didn't want to stay around the house so I went there and helped throw a halloween party and took some of them trick or treating. I felt very safe with them, They were all dressed up as power rangers." Dr. O. laughed at that.

"Well I think I am going to have to see what this place is. Let's go."

They hopped into the car and drove to where this place was. Dr. O was surprised at how small it was. Trent explained.

"Until we can find somewhere to house them, temporarily, we can't make the needed repairs or expansions. We are trying to find a way around it, but so far nothing. Come on let's go in, I will show you around."

They walked in. Almost immediately they were surrounded when one of the little girls spotted him and gave him away. He knelt down to their level.

"How are you all doing?"

The next few minutes was spent introducing Dr. O. to the kids and vice versa. After a few minutes Trent spied the Director, Mrs. Herzog, striding toward him. She was smiling.

"Trent! How are you doing? Who is this young man?" Dr. O. blushed and introduced himself. After the introductions were made, Mrs. Herzog clasped Trent's hands.

"We found a place that will take the kids for 2 weeks. We should be able to make all repairs and extensions in two weeks! Have I thanked you yet? We all really appreciate this! They will be back in time for Thanksgiving! The donation will help alot. We are still looking for someone who can teach the self defense classes we will offering to the kids." At this, Dr. O. spoke up.

"Mrs. Herzog, I believe that I can help you with that. I am a black belt in Karate. as well Tae Kwon Do. I teach Science at Reefside High School. I can teach on the weekends, and I have someone in mind who can help as well. I am more than willing to demonstrate. Whenever you like."

Mrs. Herzog was astonished beyond belief. She promised that she would get in touch with them as soon as possible, She asked if Trent was going to stay for a while, and he replied that he would for a little bit, and that he was going to call a couple of his friends to come and help out.

After awhile, Conner, Ethan, Kira and Jason showed up. They were blown away at what they saw. Trent explained to them why he was there. They were impressed.

After a couple hours they left the place. Trent promised that he would be back soon. He smiled as several of the kids came up to give him hugs. One little girl, gave him a big, wet, smacking kiss on the cheek. The others teased him about it mercilessly.

On the way home, Dr. O. turned to Trent."I think I'd like to help out here on Thanksgiving. That is if they need the extra hands. Maybe I will offer it for Extra Credit for my class. There are a variety of opportunities at that place. I must think about this some more."

After they had gotten home, Dr. O. came into the kitchen where Trent was and placed a hand on his shoulder. The reaction was something that he didn't expect. Trent started to tremble and gripped the counter with both hands.

"Please don't hurt me," was all he said, in a whisper. Dr. O. was confused.

"Trent? What's wrong?" Trent shook his head.

"I need to go call jason." He turned and all but ran out of the kitchen. Dr. O. started dinner and cleaned up the mess that Trent had left.

Meanwhile, Trent had walked out to the backyard and was just sitting there. Presently he felt a presence.

"Hey Trent, What's going on? You sounded pretty freaked over the phone. Oh, Tommy said dinner in an hour and a half." Trent nodded to show that he had heard.

"Well I was doing fine and Dr. O. came into the kitchen and put his hand on my shoulder, All of a sudden, I got really scared, as though he were going to hurt me. You know like my father did. I don't understand. Why would I react that way? I mean he's been nothing but kind and nice to me and when he touched my shoulder, I got hard briefly and it scared the shit outta me! I don't like him like THAT! Why all the panic?" Jason nodded, making notations in Trent's folder. He closed the folder and looked at Trent.

"Trent. Remember, we have talked about this. You need to acknowledge what it was that was done to you. You need to be able to say that you were, sexually abused, or molested, if you prefer that term. Have you ever talked to Tommy about the abuse? Told him what went on? Explained about your reactions?" Trent shook his head no. Jason stood and offered his hand.

"Then that is what we will do right now. You can do this Trent. I will be right behind you. I will stand beside you." They walked into the house and to the kitchen where Dr. O was sitting grading some papers. Trent cleared his throat.

"Dr. O. Can I talk to you about something please?" Dr. O. nodded, setting aside his paperwork and giving Trent and Jason his full attention.

"Dr. O., I feel I need to apologize for my reaction to you when you touched my shoulder earlier. I was, molested, by my father and it's royally screwed me up. Everytime someone touches my shoulders, I am so used to the abuse that I get hard, and prepare myself to be hurt. I know that you would never hurt me. But I still feel as though any guy I come into contact with will abuse me." Trent looked at Jason, Jason nodded encouragingly. Trent continued.

"Jason said I should talk to you about the abuse. The abuse, when it started wasn't that bad, it was mostly touching. I didn't really mind it, I thought that was all the further it would go. When my father, r-raped me for the first time, I felt as though I couldn't move for days, I was so sore. He was brutal about it. I know you would never hurt me Dr. O. I know that, but I feel as though I owe you some explanation." Trent got up and threw himself into Dr. O.'s arms when he opened them.

"I'm so sorry Dr. O. So sorry." Trent kept repeating that for what felt like forever. Until Dr. O.pushed him back a little.

"Trent. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have remembered that you were probably not over the abuse completely. I feel I made the right decision making you talk to Jason, though I am sure that you probably resented me for it at first. I will try to remember in the future that sometimes you will want touched and other times left alone." Dr. O's arms tightened around Trent.

"I will not let anyone hurt you again."


	10. NOTE

Hey Everyone!! Sorry about the lack of updates for this story I was re-reading it the other night and realized that I have hit the dreaded writer's block... Where would you, THE READERS, like to see this story going in future chapters? Send me reviews with your opinions!!


	11. Another Note

Authors Note:

Ok So since no one has been reading of reviewing this story, I have made the difficult decision to put it on the Shelf for awhile. When I get at least another 5 reviews, I will start working on it again. It pains me to do this but it must be done.

~Amy~


End file.
